


The dark things that wait

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Can be read as gen, It's not pretty kids, M/M, Meditation on the dark side of the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Obi Wan fell once
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	The dark things that wait

**Author's Note:**

> For Angstober day 26 prompt : Fallen

Obi Wan had fallen once. In that pit on Naboo he had touched the dark side. Forever it dominates your destiny Yoda liked to say. Obi Wan couldn't disagree. 

It looms over him like it never did before, the knowledge that falling is easy.

It's just like letting go, letting go of your principles, logic, love and yourself, only keeping the anger, the fear, the hatred that claws at you.

Sometimes at night he awakes alone and terrified gasping for air and light that can't seem to touch him. And everytime a rumbling voice soothes him till Coruscant's grey dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on tumblr later


End file.
